Petshop
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Oneshot. KaiRei. Rei is a young neko boy in a petshop waiting to be adopted. But when he is by a nice human, he sees that world is a lot bigger than he expected! Good thing he has Kai to stroke him...


Rei wrapped his tail around himself a little tighter as he looked out of the glass window that was his cage. It was a nice little pet store, with many exotic creatures such as himself. He stretched lazily and watched the humans in the store with mild interest, they where all the same.

Rei found that he rather liked humans. They where good for getting skritchies and treats. Their laps where ideal for sleeping if they could manage to sit still long enough. The quiet ones where best, no screeching of their young to startle him and hurt his ears.

He wondered why no one had adopted him yet. The rest of his litter was gone with a happy pack of humans. Now he was alone in the large pen labeled "Neko-Jin Kits" in large friendly letters.

Flopping down on his sleeping mat, he pulled a blanket over his bare shoulders and fluffed up the fur on his ears and tail to warm him up a bit – the winter months where not his favorite so far.

Suddenly, someone new walked into the shop making the bells on the door jingle.

Rei's ears perked up at the noise, and he looked over intently, would he get a home this time?

It was a tall man-human, dressed in expensive yet suave clothing. He carried a brief case in one hand while he was pressing buttons on his cell phone with the other. The man-human also had silver hair mixed with black, which was odd for humans Rei noted.

He didn't seem like the type to come into a pet shop at all. _Maybe he was trained to be an office human? _Rei thought as he cocked his head to the side.

The silver human pocketed his phone and walked over to Rei's pen slowly, looking him over with calculating eyes. With an expressionless face, he walked over to an edge to where he could get a better look at Rei, and maybe even pick him up. Seeing that Rei was only about three feet tall, the pen wasn't too tall either.

Rei purred as he did feel himself lifted up from the tile floor of his pen and into the strong arms of the man-human. He nuzzled his face into his chest a little, swinging his tail back and forth.

The man-human seemed to be pleased because he didn't put him back down in rejection. He absent mindedly stroked Rei's head and muttered, "You'll do."

He carried Rei over to the counter and set him down on it, "That collar there will be fine. The red silk one."

The owner of the shop smiled at Rei's new-owner-to-be (hopefully), "What do you want engraved?"

The silver man-human peered down at Rei, "What is your name?"

"Rei." He answered promptly. Rei knew how to speak, but his voice was still soft and squeaked sometimes.

The silver man-human turned back to the owner, "Put his name on there, and beneath it put 'property of Kai Hiwatari' then put my number beneath that." The man-human, named Kai, said while filling out adoption papers with a pen.

Rei beamed happily when his new collar was fixed around his neck, he had an owner! He purred loudly and nuzzled Kai's shoulder affectionately from his position on the counter.

Kai sighed and picked Rei up in his free arm, "I'll admit that you're cute." He said softly as he walked out of the store. Kai tucked Rei into his leather jacket so that his head could pop out, but he wouldn't get wet in the pouring rain outside.

Rei's eyes widened as they walked outside. He had never been out of the shop before and the world was much bigger than he had expected. Rei ducked back into his master's welcoming, warm, jacket, and wrapped his tail around his master's waist loosely.

"It's alright; you'll be staying in my office so you don't need to worry about the rest of the world." Kai assured him with a pat on the head as they entered a limo.

Rei slowly clambered out and onto his master's lap where he got comfortable against his chest. With a yawn, he curled up and nuzzled him with a long, loud, purr.

Kai chuckled, "I needed some company while I was working. Being president of a company is taxing on a man's mind." He stroked Rei's hair and the soft skin of his back, "You really are cute you know."

Rei was ignoring him though, to far off in his own dreams while he sat in his master's comfy lap. Maybe he would let him sit in it while he was working if he behaved well. He purred louder, oh yes. That would be nice…

Not long after they left the shop, they arrived at Kai's office building.

"BioV-volt." Rei said reading the sign on the building. V's where always difficult for him to say….

Kai nodded a little, "You'll be coming to work here with me from now on."

Kai scooped Rei up again and they rode the elevator to the top floor where Kai's huge office suite was located. Kai plopped Rei down on the floor, knowing that Rei would land on his feet, and walked over to his desk. "This is your new home."

Rei looked around with wide eyes and padded after his master nervously. He wrapped his tail around his own waist in an effort to feel safer and more secure.

Kai ignored Rei and picked up his phone and opened his laptop, it was time to get back to work. "Rei there's a ball of yarn in the corner if you want to play with it." Kai said before starting his calls.

Rei looked over at the blue ball of yarn, it was temping, but across the big room and down the corridor some way. He shuddered, it was too far. To _big_. His ears flattened against his head a little in fear, he didn't want to stray that far away from his master. His master was warm and nice, while the new office was huge and cold.

Rei whined and scampered over to Kai's legs which where beneath the desk. He hugged Kai's leg tightly and buried his face in the fabric, nuzzling it. He shook a little and his eyes welled up with tears up in fright.

Kai ignored Rei, thinking that he was just playing, but after the third call and Rei still hadn't moved, he was worried. Peering down at the small neko kit, he saw that he was trembling, with his ears flat pressed against his head. Kai's eyes widened as he felt a damp stop forming where Rei's face was. "Rei…" He reached down and stroked Rei's head, "are you crying?"

Rei nodded with his face still hidden.

"Why?" Kai asked, perplexed.

"It's t-too _big_." Rei squeaked. "I wanna be in your l-lap; don't leave me alone d-down here."

Kai's heart melted and he felt a little guilty. He should have known that the whole experience would be overwhelming on the little neko. Kai scooped Rei up and set him in his lap, stroking him for a few moments, "I'm sorry. You should have told me."

"You where busy." Rei whispered, calming down at his master's touch. He relaxed and snuggled close with a purr. "Just don't leave me alone master."

Kai smiled and kissed Rei's forehead lightly, "I won't. Not anymore."


End file.
